Taiko Beats
Summary: The guy Hunters enter a Taiko drum competition. The camera view opens up in Yuki High School in Sapporo. Vidyut Namikaze-Raakshas is shown dismissing the kyudo club. Suddenly the door swings open and his younger twin brother, Akihiro, comes running in with a poster. Akihiro Namikaze-Raakshas: ''*ecstatic* Nii-chan! There's gonna be a nationwide taiko drum competition! You come up with your own taiko piece! The prize is 50 million yen!!! And I just entered us and the dudes. '''Vidyut Namikaze-Raakshas: '''YOU DID WHAT?! ''The camera cuts to the boys' home with the guy Hunters along with Minato and Leo. Yang Hou: '''So let me get this straight...You signed us all up for a drumming contest? Just to win 400k? '''Akihiro Namikaze-Raakshas: '''It's taiko! Not just drums! '''Leo Brander: So? They're still drums! And I happen to be a drumming expert. He walks over to the counter and starts flailing his fists on it. Leo Brander: YEEEAAAAAAAAAH! Everyone just sort of looks at him. Minato Shirokiri: ...you don't know how to play taiko, do you? Ife Aeras: As a musician, I feel slightly offended. Leo Brander: Taiko's literally just a word for drum! He continues flailing on the counter. Leo Brander: *singing VERY off-key* YEAAAAAAAH! ROCK IT OUUUUUUT! GOOOOOO DO WHATCHA WANNA DOOOOOO! YEAAAAAAH! NOW DO SOME MORE STUFF! BE-CAAAAAUSE YOU ARE JUST TOO AWESOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-'' ''Leo then hits one of the drums with his fist causing it tumble over from its stand. There's a loud SMASH as a window breaks from the drum falling into it. The drum rolls off and a car alarm is heard. '' '''Arashi Namikaze: ''ORE NO KURUMA!!! *Japanese for my car* '' Vidyut Namikaze-Raakshas: 'Aw crud. Dad's gonna be mad. '''Akihiro Namikaze-Raakshas: '''Guys you need to learn the art of Taiko. It's a traditional form of Japanese music combining the taiko drums and dance. And no we don't use our hands. '''Minato Shirokiri: '''And fortunately for you all I just so happen to know an expert at taiko that can us in shape for the competition. ''Minato takes out his phone and dials a number. '''Minato Shirokiri: '''Moshi Moshi, Setsuna? '''All the boys: ''*surprised* Setsuna?! ''Setsuna arrives by portal, still in her maiko attire. 'Setsuna Mikoto: '''So you guys called over to help you guys get ready for the taiko tournament? '''Minato Shirokiri: '''But Setsuna you're perfect for this. You're the the temple's next High Priestess and I've seen you with taiko drums before that the different rituals! You're amazing at it. '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''When is this competition? '''Akihiro Namikaze-Raakshas: '''Next week. ''Setsuna has an angry smile on her face, she walks over to Akihiro and kicks him in the nuts, he falls over and is wimpering on the ground in pain. '''Setsuna Mikoto: ''BAKA! *Japanese for idiot* HOW THE HELL ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO BE READY BY NEXT WEEK?! IT TAKES YEARS TO MASTER TAIKO NOT ONE WEEK! Adam Beetle: '''Well that settles it, I'm going ho- '''Akihiro Namikaze-Raakshas: '''Oh no you don't! We're gonna do this! '''Minato Shirokiri: ''*whispers to Setsuna* How does my fiancee handle them? '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''Who knows. Alright, if you really wanna do this, then be prepared to be worked to the bone! ''The camera cuts to the Mitama temple. Setsuna has changed out of her maiko outfit and is wearing something similar to what someone would wear to the gym. Setsuna Mikoto: 'Alright! Show me what ya'll got. ''Everyone except for Akihiro, Setsuna and Minato try their hand at taiko, which to say the least, was a disaster. Setsuna face palms. '''Akihiro Namikaze-Raakshas: '''Tsuna! They're...uhh...not that bad! I think... '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''Can this day get any worse? '''Yodo Akane: ''*sarcastically* Weird eyes?! I knew it! I knew you were a slut! A bunch shirtless hot boys and Minato Shirokiri at your home! '''Rin Namida: '*jeering* ''No wonder she's such a loner! '''Kirimi Suishou: '''What a loser! '''Setsuna Mikoto: '*angrily Judo throws all three of the girls and kicks them out of the temple* ''STAY OUT! ''Setsuna facepalms again. '' '''Minato Shirokiri: '''Uh...Sestuna?...You alright? '''Setsuna Mikoto: '*sighs angrily* ''You guys are hopeless. '''Yodo Akane: '''Also! We're in the competition too! Hope to see you lose! '''Setsuna Mikoto: '*serious face* ''That's it! We're doing this if we're gonna beat Yodo-teme! '''Foxx Otur: '''And get money! '''Adam Beetle: '''Zip it Foxx! '''Leo Brander:' Guys, I really do know how to play drums— Setsuna punches him out of the temple. Leo Brander: OW! What is wrong with you?! Setsuna Mikoto: 'You gotta take this seriously if you wanna win! Mark my words! I'll coach ya'll into shape before the week's over! ''A montage shows Setsuna training the guys and often having to yell at Leo for breaking the drums or pulling off his shirt and wearing like a bandana. But The montage shows the guys slowly getting their act together as they stay at the temple for the week, Setsuna is shown waking them up by banging two frying pans together and working them to the bone by using a megaphone to bark out orders. She is then shown suplexing Adam and Ife after they walk in on her changing and them getting chased around the temple by an angry Shinigami. And fussing over the dance routine that goes with the taiko drums. 'Akihiro Namikaze-Raakshas: '''Alright! We're ready! Elimination round and finals routines! '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''Okay! 5, 6, 7, 8! ''Foxx, Akihiro and Lupe begin on the odaiko, followed up by Ife, Adam, Shade and Vidyut on the kumi-daiko, then Eigou, Yang and Hachi on the chu-daiko and finally Minato and Leo on the hachijo-daiko. They then begin switching their drums and doing the different dances and complicated martial arts moves as choreographed by Setsuna. Then then throw their drumsticks in the air and switch positions and catching them. As they play, they shout out different war-cries. '' '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''For beginners you guys are great! Competition's tomorrow, so get plenty of rest. '''Ife Aeras: '''And you said it takes years to master taiko. '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''Forget about what I said. And by the way I'm coming with ya'll! As your coach! ''The next day the team heads off by bus to the Tokyo Dome in Bunkyo. Setsuna puts on her coach tag and hands her team their band tags. They go backstage and to their surprise their other teammates and parents are there to support them. '''Shizune Byakuga: ''Hachi senpai, gammbatte yo! (Japanese for do your best)'' Fugaku Shirokiri: 'Don't let me down, Minato! If you win, I'll get you and Yoruko-san a romantic getaway! '''Talia Reflection: '''Go! Yang! Go! Vidyut! '''Aura Falcon and Aira de Kan: '''That's our little boy! '''Receptionist: '''Team name and coach name please. '''Shade Falcon-de Kan: '''Wait, team name?! '''Foxx Otur: '''We had to think of one? '''Akihiro Namikaze-Raakshas: '''Oh I signed us up as the MEME SQUAD! ''Everyone has anime purple lines running down their faces along with anime sweat drops. '''Leo Brander: I would like to forfeit the contest out of shame. Setsuna Mikoto: ''*her eyes flash yellow* Guys, I'll be right back. ''Meanwhile, back at the unattended drums, Kirimi is trying to strike a match. Her hands are shaking, and she's sweating nervously. Kirimi Suishou: Just do this one thing...it isn't hard...just...just burn down the drums, and you...and you won't have to worry anymore... Just...*suddenly someone locks her by the neck causing her to drop the box of matches* Setsuna Mikoto: '''It seems you ' didn't pay attention in science class, now did you? Then you'd know that these taikos are made of inflammable synthetic material. Now...back away from my team's drums or I'll really turn you into a kirirmi! '*kirimi literally translates to fillet*' ''Kirimi nervously nods and Setsuna picks her up and dumps her outback in a dumpster. Mizuko Nakamura: '''They thew you out too? '''Kirimi suishou: ''*takes out her phone and calls Yodo* Plan A failed. '''Shade Falcon-de Kan: '''Well that was quick. What happened? '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''Nothing, just went to check the drums. ''*to the receptionist* ''Yes, I am the coach for the ''*regretting her decision to train them* ''Meme Squad. '''Receptionist: '''Okay, your team number is 382. You'll be up after the Poppy Sisters. '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''Thank you! ''The team goes to their designated practice room along with their equipment. They open the box that was meant to have their costumes inside, instead they found that the different outfits have been shredded. '' '''Leo Brander: '''Aw crap! We can't go on stage naked! Costumes are part of judging criteria! ''In the shadows, Rin is on her phone with Yodo. Rin Namida: '''Plan B, success! '''Yodo Akane: '''Great! Let's get back to rehearsing! '''Adolpha Bound-Amitola: '''Step aside guys, I got this. There these other prototype outfits I designed, maybe you should try them. '''Minato Shirokiri: ''*tries on one of Adolpha's designs* Wow! They're amazing, just like our old costumes but better! But why does mine have a Forever Alon- Oh yeah. '''Nia Troy: '''She is the best designer at Hans Schneider Academy. '''Foxx Otur:' Alright! Let's do thi- Suddenly, they hear a crowd of people, all sounding rather upset. Setsuna leaves the crowd, a grim look on her face. Setsuna Mikoto: The competition is cancelled. Everyone: WHAT?!? Setsuna Mikoto: During the first performance, the stage lights came loose and fell onto the stage. The performers are in the hospital, but...they can't get the lights back on. Akihiro Namikaze-Raakshas: So...all of that practice was for NOTHING? Setsuna nods. Cut to Kirimi, who is watching the crowd with a regretful look on her face. She turns to leave the dome. Yodo Akane: Kirimi-chan? Where are you going? Kirimi Suishou: Just...needed some fresh air. Eigou Nile: 'Not on our watch! Trifa! Shade! Come on! We didn't work our butts to the bone for nothing! ''They leave the rehearsal room and within 15 minutes the power is back on and the light is fixed. Trifa teleports to the hospital along with Serenity and it turns out that, miraculously, the performer only got knocked out without any other serious trauma. He soon wakes up and is shipped back to the venue much to his team and coach's relief. 'Announcer: '''Attention to all! We apologize for the inconvenience, but the competition is back on! '''Yodo Akane: '''NO! ''*she throws her phone on the ground and starts stomping on it angrily* 'Setsuna Mikoto: '''Alright team! As your coach, I didn't waste my time training ya'll for ya'll to croak at the last minute! So out there and win this! '''Everyone: '''Yeah! ''The camera cuts to the team's turn on stage for the elimination round. 'Announcer: '''Our next performance is by team number 382, give it up for the MEME SQUAD! ''The guys get on stage and the lights dim. They begin performing the routine Setsuna had spent so much time choreographing for them. While wowing the crowds with their martial arts skills and their smooth transitions. When they finished the crowd goes wild. The camera then cuts to the results being announced for the finals round. 'Announcer: '''Those were some amazing performances! But only 5 teams can make it through to the finals! So here are the results! Number 691, number 476, number 211, number 259 and number 382! ''The team cheers along with the crowd. But then Yodo walks up to them with an even more competitive look on her face. 'Yodo Akane: '''So, we'll be facing you in the finals. Hope you lo- '''Yoruko Senju: '''Not so fast, Akane. Red Beret Squad. ''*she snaps her fingers and soon her family's private police force nabs Yodo* '''Yodo Akane: What?! You can't do this! You can't arrest people for no rea- This is illegal! 'Yoruko Senju: '''Actually, I had them track you and your team as per Setsuna's request and it seems she was right about your motives. ''Yodo and her team are arrested for attempted murder, disturbing the peace and attempted arson. 'Announcer: '''It seems team 691 has been eliminated! So that means, team 395 you're in the finals! ''The camera cuts too after the finals as the teams wait for their results to be announced on the giant jumbo-tron. 'Ife Aeras: '''It's a make or break guys. ''The results appear on screen and the crowd goes wild. the MEME SQUAD is in first place. The whole team cheers and their friends and families all run up on stage to congratulate them. With Shade, Yang, Minato and Vidyut having a great time since their love interests are there. Yoruko kiss tackles Minato and they kiss again, Fugaku holds up a sign that says "I SHIP IT!". The screen fades black as they celebrate. Category:Fan Webisodes